


Day 16 - Can We Just Watch A Movie?

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a date night that ends well.





	Day 16 - Can We Just Watch A Movie?

“You know Mulder, I had a really nice night,” Scully said, stopping when she got by her door. Holding Mulder’s hands, she swung them, unable to believe how well the night had gone. Mulder gave her a warm smile, and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumb.

“I aim to please. Until next time then? I don’t want to keep you up too late, we’ve got work tomorrow.”

Scully’s eyes fell to look at Mulder’s shoes, and she considered her next words carefully. She didn’t want to give him the wrong impression, but she didn’t want to quite leave him. God knows the next time they would get to hang out like this again.

“…come inside? It’s still early…”

“I wish, but… it’s going to take me a while to get home, you know I live out in the sticks. Maybe another time…?”

“You can stay over… maybe we can just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” Her words weren’t an outright plea, but the tone was there.

“I don’t know Scully, it’s late… how about this Saturday?” Mulder offered, but she dropped his hands, and started taking out her keys. Mulder pressed up against her from behind, and snaked his arm around her waist. She was surprised, but she continued to unlock the door, fumbling with her keys as she felt Mulder kissing along her neck. He knew how to get her going.

“Mulder, please,” She begged, giggling a little. Mulder pulled away from her, hands in his pocket and watching her as she finally opened the door. She crossed the threshold, but turned to face him.

“Join me?”

Mulder considered her, the offer, and her apartment. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get to his house. He knew he probably should have gone home, but his mind wandered back to the evening. They’d gone bowling, they had gotten some drinks, and now she was inviting him in for the night. Everything had been great, so far.

“…why not?” Mulder said, with a shrug. He headed into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He was expecting her to ask him not to mind the mess, but there was no mess for him to mind. Her place wasn’t spotless, but it wasn’t messy. She had tidied up.

She expected him. Knowing this, made him wonder: had she been planning to ask him all this time?

“It looks nice in here,” He commented, and Scully laughed quietly to herself.

“Since we’ve started dating, I’ve been making sure to tidy up in case you come over. Like tonight,” She said, walking towards him and peeling off his jacket. He thought she was going to lead him to the couch, but instead, she took his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. She shed her own, and then headed for the kitchen.

Mulder turned off the lights in the living room, and then headed for the couch to remove his shoes, so he could put his feet up. It was a nice way to end an already perfect night, and he was glad that he had took her up on the offer of joining her for a movie.

“Do you want something to drink?” Scully called from the kitchen. Mulder leaned his head back from over the arm of the sofa.

“Water’s fine,” Mulder said, turning over so he could see the TV better. He flipped through the channels until he found something that he thought Scully would like. It was a movie with George Clooney in it, who he knew she had a sweet spot for.

When Scully came over with a glass of wine for herself and a glass of water for Mulder, he made a motion for her to join him. Scully shook her head a little and laughed, before getting on the couch and laying against him. She felt his arms embrace her, and she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of him surrounding her.

The movie was entertaining, at least to Scully. Mulder didn’t quite find it as thrilling, nor was he entertained by Clooney. Since Scully had endured his godawful movies without much complaint, he did the same. It was the least he could do. It was about the company they shared, at least to him.

Scully seemed to be enjoying her self, and every now and then would take a sip of her wine. A couple of times, Mulder drifted off, lulled into a sense of security by the warmth they shared.

For a long time, neither of them spoke, until the credits rolled. Scully found herself satisfied with the ending.

“I’m really glad I let you pick the movie. I thought I’d be disappointed, but for once, I’m glad to be wrong.” She turned in his arms to look at him, but he’d fallen asleep. She smiled softly to herself and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before she reached over to cover them both with a blanket. She then turned off the TV, plunging them both into darkness, and listen to his heart beat as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
